Becoming Ice
by Kiko cat
Summary: Rei is kidnapped by Voltaire, but everything is not what it seems. The more he learns of Kai's past the more twisted and dark the plot gets...somehow he isn't the only pawn Voltaire wants to use in his game of chess...KXR
1. Prologue

Becoming Ice

Author's note: Hey! This is my re-written story of Silent Tears. Like I said in my other story I wanted to improve it since reading other author's stories. I'll cut out the talking now.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters only the idea for this story.

_Enjoy!_

Prologue.

* * *

_Flashback_

Cold wild Laughter sliced through the air. Steel eyes gazed silently at the now hushed crowds burning its way through their minds.

_Fear me. _

_Cause I'll be your nightmare. _

He turned to fix his blazing glare at the beybreakers.

_You are my downfall._

"As long as I'm alive _I will_ return." He slowly walked into the exit path, two guards accompanied him. The crowd's eyes followed his every action, uneasy bout the man's dark presence. He stopped walking at the door.

_Be ready for my return_

"Ah yes and I'll be back _for_ you" he whispered in an undertone, "Yes, back for you who hears me."

_End of flashback_

Weary amber sighed. His entire body longed to rest the pain that resided in him, yet he was awake. He listened hard to the party noises downstairs the bedroom. Takeo's and Max's voice was singing to the karaoke songs.

_Man, they're really out of tune._

They wanted him to join them, well Max, Takeo and Kenny did at least. Kai was still his same cold self. Rei didn't want to spoil their fun neither did he want to be alone. His entire mind kept re-playing was Voltaire's capture. His words and threats.

_I'll be back for you who hear me. _Why did those words keep haunting him? Did it even mean him?

_I will return_

Wasn't he arrested? So wasn't he in prison? He can't escape can he…? There were so many questions. Too many pieces of the puzzle but none fit…

A presence entered through the dark room. Rei's senses alerted him.

_It can't be you Voltaire can it? _

.The Chinese boy jerked up from his bed. Immediately pain shot up his broken collar bone, a sharp cry was uttered out of his dry mouth as he rolled of the bed. Inside he had frozen, waiting to see who the person was.

"Be careful won't you?" Cool crimson meet pained gold. Two toned blue hair framed shark like triangles, watched the flushed neko-jin carefully untangle him self from the mass of blankets.

"Kai… Why didn't you knock?"

_I thought you were him…_

"Didn't see the point" He walked over to the furthest wall, closing his eyes while leaning there.

"Why you here?

"Too noisy downstairs"

"I know you Kai, what do you want to say, you wouldn't come here if you didn't mean business?" The blue-haired boy opened his eyes chuckling coldly.

"Yes I do want to talk to you Rei. I know you heard what he said at the end, I did too and he's up to something"

"Your Grandfather- what is he planning…?"

"He's not my grandfather!" Kai said harshly. His eyes concealed many emotions but the Chinese had grown adapted reading his face- he could see in his minds and felt the Russians rage within his own heart.

_Love, hate and anger all buried within melting ice. _

Inhaling angrily he continued "He never was my grandfather and never deserved to be. He was a monster he had no emotion…No love for his family. He destroyed his _own_ daughter…."

"I'm sorry for what happened" Kai stopped talking he had forgotten he was talking to another person.

_Why did I spill out all of that to Rei…? _

"Hn." His raised his defence higher than ever blocking any emotion or anyone to enter through his door.

_What ever he did to Kai must have hurt to make him react like this._

"I don't know what he did Kai, but I promise you I'll _always_ be there for you when you need it most." The younger boy whispered softly while the older boy swept out of the room.

_But will you be there for me?_

* * *

Author's note: How did you think of that? Review to tell me what you thought of it.


	2. Shadows of the heart

Author's note: Hey people! Thanks for reviewing this story. Trust me I really appreciate it!

Disclaimer: Don't own beyblade only my plot.

Reis1gurl: Thanks always reviewing my stories! Don't worry I'll carry on this one.

Candyasscutie: Thanks- here's another chapter

Koburra:Thanx for the gum- Here another chapter.

Glitter-cat91: Here's the update!

Aeris Turner: Thanks for your review!

Hbl333: Read to find out what Voltaire wants… it's not good though that's one thing for certain.

Angelsrain: I'm carrying on with this story! So up can read now!

Jani Rieme: Thanks for your review! Here's the next chapter so enjoy!

Demdova: Thanx for your review!

nekorei er… here's the story so don't do whatever your going to do…

_Enjoy!_

Chapter 1: Shadow of the hearts

* * *

The wind blew through his loose hair; it numbed his troubled thoughts for a while. Rei gazed at the dark heavens. How he had learned to love the stars, the beauty of the dark had always intrigued him. Really it was like being in China again.

He closed his eyes once more blocking out all thoughts. He had come out for a bit of space in the park. He hated being stuck in a stuffy room even if he was hurt. He knew that he would pay the price for this. Max would give him that hurt innocent look, Tyson would start keeping a closer eye at him and Kai would shout at him for being foolish. Only Driger would truly understand him. Maybe that's why he always brought him out no matter what.

_They act like I'm going to be murdered by Bryan than if I'm injured. _

Speaking of Kai, Rei wondered more about his past. He then realised how little he knew about his team captain. What was his childhood like? What happened? What…?

When had he been so curious? It's not like he was in love with him or anything. No he was just curious yeah he just was…

It sounded so unconvincing in his mind that he drifted off again to the land of possibility.

He could just see the fiery yet cold eyes gazing right through him, could he touch his pale skin, the unforgiving lips form a smile for him?… Ugh!

_What_ in the world was happening to him! This was happening to him for the past few weeks.

"Agh!" He gripped his head to pain and confusion. Snow was falling lightly around him but the boy didn't seem to notice the cold. Hot tears were streaming down his frozen checks as he sobbed lightly.

_Why am I crying? _He asked himself in shock.

_You've never experienced love before. You long to be held. _It was gentle drigger's voice that had answered him.

_But I'm not! _He argued with his bitbeast, I'm _not- not in not in… love. _He gripped his beyblade so hard it cut into his skin.

_Up to you what you think Rei, you will learn._ The voice said before leaving the neko-jin alone, which he pocketed his beyblade.

Well he was not quite alone…

"Rei?"

_That voice… Oh man_ can it be…

Blue hair that framed a pair of cold crimson eyes. The person with the cold voice that was striding towards him in the snow or rather running.

"_Kai" _

_He must be really mad at me._

If he wasn't so scared right now he would have thought that he was in a dream.

"What are you _doing _here?" The older boy demanded grabbing his hand he spoke, "We need to get out of here right now!"

"What do you mean _get out of here?" _He noticed that Kai had a slash in his arm and face. He breathing was heavy.

"What _happened_ to you…?" He whispered.

"He was trying to warn you about us." A cruel voice stopped his heart beat in its sockets.

_And I'll come back for you._

The Chinese boy whipped around. He found himself staring at an unfamiliar face. The features were hard showing that he had been through a lot, but it was the eyes. The icy cruel eyes that were boring itself into his very soul.

"Takia" Kai breathed to Rei, "Boris's '_dog'_."

"Yes young Kai we meet again, but unfortunately I'm not here for you but for your friend here, if you were so kindly hand him over… but if you won't we have methods…" his eyes were un-naturally bright.

Rei felt like he was rooted to the ground, his heart was pounding in his ears. He felt a tiny voice to his ear.

"_Like I said earlier, you need to get out of here so on my count on three run and get out of here" _

"_Okay but you're coming with me right? I'm not letting you fight them alone otherwise I'm staying. You got it?" _

"_Okay." _

"I'm not letting you take Rei so unless you're ready to fight me, come on!"

_One…_

"I'm not coming with you without a fight!" Rei positioned in a fighting stance.

_Two…_

"You're come with us little Rei, get them!"

_Three! Run!_

As the men advanced towards them they turned and ran. The people following them closely,

"Kai, I can't keep this up!" Pain was clearly written in his face and his rapidly slowing speed.

_Damn why can't I remember he was hurt! _

"_Rei_, you run I'll distract them. Get away from this place as possible!"

"No point. Won't get far. I'll stand here and fight! No more running!" Kai felt the pride, anger and courage radiating from the boy. He stopped with him.

The men surrounded them in a tight circle. Closing in on them. Kai and Rei fought off as many as they could. Their bodies were trained in fighting in this. Each blow skilfully delivered in the stomachs of the foe, even Rei was doing well despite him being injured. Rei suddenly sent high kick behind Kai, saving him from the man's stick.

"Thanks" Kai muttered.

Takia observed in the distant. A smirk was placed on his features.

_I understand now why Voltaire wants him. He fights with a sort of grace no body would get.He watched the blocking, how swiftly the blows were delivered. Courage is clearly radiating from him. _

_He is special. We need to get rid of Kai though. Then we can get near to the other boy…_

He watched the slate haired boy. He was so strong. Yet his grandfather didn't want him… Only wanted the Chinese boy… He didn't say if the other should be dead or alive…

His smirk grew wider still.

He took out a small black gun. Aiming carefully he pulled the trigger…

_BANG!_

Smoke drifted off Takia's gun. The sound echoed through the air. Each person in the field turned round. Each waiting, dreading who had been hit.

Rei stood there his eyes opened in wild shock. There was only one word in his mind.

_KAI!_

"Kai! KAI! _KAI_!" Rei screamed! His heart felt like it was shot. " KAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!" The Chinese boy spun himself around to see the older boy in the distance clutching his chest. Blood was spilling from his heart staining the white snow that lay around them.

He ran to him. Screaming his name until his throat went sore. His heart felt like it was going to burst.

_Kai Kai kai I'm coming stay with me! KAI! _

He watched the older boy fall in slow motion. No scream or sound was uttered from the white lips.

_He fell._

_Onto the ground._

_His Kai. _

_Was shot._

_He needed to help._

_KAI!_

A burst of anger burst inside of him. Men surrounded him. He fought them off. Each blow getting weaker. Still he ran.

Eventually two men caught Rei. He struggled to get out of his grip. Tears were falling freely from his face

Kicking, screaming, yelling cursing, No use. No help. Exhausted. All he heard was the same hard voice as he struggled before falling into painful blackness.

"_Goodnight" _

_He was finally defeated. _

* * *

Author's note: What you think of that? Sorry for making you wait too long! Oh man, that has got to be the longest chapter I have ever written! Fighting scenes are really hard to write so please review! 


	3. Always believe

Kiko cat: sorry for not updating for a long time… I had to think how to write this chapter… but I promise the next chapter will defiantly come out quicker…

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of beyblade!

Chapter 3: Always believe.

* * *

"_I told them I'll be back. And return I did. The poor little kitty, the pawn of my game… And kai… if you're not dead…come back… Black Dranzer is calling to you…come back…feel the dark power running through your veins. After all you have my blood... and wouldn't I know? My grandson. _

_Tsk… tsks… you're so lucky Rei. To join this army… Tala, Bryan Spencer and Ian… All come back to the Demolition boys… And kai too. The leader... You don't know it Rei but you're the most precious of them all. Did your parents tell you? The earliest of the Hiwtarai's and the Kon family were once lovers…the bond then were established…Since then a special linked was formed…Hiwatari and Kon always meet and always fell in love…_

_Don't worry… you two will be united…in my army! We will rule the world! When your dark bloods unite then nothing but destruction will follow!" _

_--------_

_**BANG! **_

He could have kidded himself. They were running. Not because of nothing but because they saw Kai and Rei surrounded by men. They saw from the window in the east side. Max had called him, well yelled. And here they are running. The park was half an hour away from where they were staying. And they were here now.

There was no-one. A silence reined the entire place. The wing haunted the grounds. Its mournful cries echoed uneasy thoughts to the boys.

"Are you sure you heard them?" asked Tyson, he was scanning the place carefully.

"Sure! I'm sure!" cried Max, his blue eyes shining in confusion, "I defiantly heard the gun!"

"But where…?" He tripped over something. He looked down. And screamed.

"KAI!" Tyson yelled for Max.

A Bleeding, unconscious the fire phoenix meets their horrified eyes. An ugly bullet hole had penetrated his clothes. A red liquid was spreading all the way around his blue shirt.

A horrified blonde was frozen in his place.

"This can't be" Max whispered. Tyson snapped put of his trace and put his ears to Kai's chest. _You better be alive. _He heard a faint beat and breathed relieve.

"Max he's still alive! But not much, I can perform a little first aid, Max! Call for help!" Two hands were placed on the bleeding blader's torso, pressing in and out slowly.

Max gave a little sob and fell on his knees,

"What happened?" He sobbed, even though no tears fell, "how can be so much blood? And did any for the blood include Rei's?"

"Don't cry we'll going to find Rei! He's alive I know it….Oh my god! Max I can't hear Kai's heart! It's so weak!"

_Ba bump…_ "He isn't going to make it!"

_Ba bump. _Tyson he's bleeding far too much!" dark crimson blood flowed from the wound like larva.

"Slow the bleeding then Max!"

_Ba bump… Ba bump… _"Tyson his heart is slowing down! We need to bring it back to a normal rate! We need to do something quick!"

_Ba bump. Ba bump. Ba bump. Ba bump. "_Live! Damn You! _Live!_"

"Oh god, oh god oh god! He isn't going to make it…" Tears fell from the blonde.

"I know I know! We'll make him live don't cry, don't give up!" A reassuring hand squeezed another.

_Ba bump. _DAMN YOU! YOU ARE NOT GOING TO DIE HERE! HEAR IT KAI! LIVE! WE ARE HERE FOR YOU! KAI! WE NEED TO FIND REI!" He yelled at the white face captain.

_Ba bump._ Hands were pushing his chest more desperately than ever to revive him. "Call the ambulance MAX! HURRY!" The boy screamed.

_Ba bump "_No! This isn't happening! HEAR ME HIWATARI? YOU AREN'T GOING TO DIE HERE! NOT HERE, NOT EVER!"

_Ba. Ba bump. _

_Ba Bump. Ba bump Ba bump ba bump ba bump……………_

_------------------------_

Wide amber eyes snapped open before turning dull gold. He could barely move. His hands were held by heavy chains stopping movement. He felt so weak, very weak; pain seemed to always torment him, torture him, and tease him.

Yet it seemed that the van had driven him here..._ Everything seemed to have happened so long ago… The fight, the pain and Kai… _

Dry lips gave a sob. _Was he even alive? With the straight bullet to the heart... _He could feel his heart twist in more pain… He knew that no physical damage to the body could ever hurt him like this.

_Follow me… _

A voice seemed to call him since he came here.

_Follow me into the dark where no pain can ever hurt you… _It seemed to say. He could hear a faint tiger roar in the blackness. He wanted to follow the comforting voice. It reminded him of home… and Drigger… It attracted every part of him... to be safe something no one could ever offer him.

But something held him back. A voice from within told him that following this creature would bring doom upon himself and others. But what doom would it bring?

_Follow me…_

_Let me into your heart… into your deepest secrets and darkest fear… I'll show you what power means…I'll show you everything how to become the best…Show you how to be the best no-one has ever seen…_

Rei closed his eyes; he wanted someone to believe in, to show him what real friendship meant and if this creature could help him. He would gladly take the offer.

_Forget. Forget everyone. Just believe in me little one and all will be safe._

Forget. Yes forget.

_Forget everyone. Back to the past before you meet Tyson. Max. And Kai. _

Forget… everyone including him. He felt a twinge of pain.

_You're safe now. Don't you forget. No more pain. _

He felt so safe with the comforting voice. He could feel his mind slowly wipe out itself.

I'm –safe- now-

The ambulance blared into the streets. Two friends were looking at one person.

Kai…

It had been like three hours and still no sight of any buildings. Travelling through the bleak night. Tyson stared into the night sky. He longed for this to be a bad dream… A _very_ bad dream…

He turned to look at Kai. His heart grew heavier in sadness. Never in a million years would he imagine there would be a day where he would feel sad for him and see him like this. He tore his eyes away from the sad sight.

"Are we there yet?" asked Tyson.

"No sir. Not yet."

"Well hurry up then!" Anger was building up in him, making him impatient.

He looked so weak and vulnerable unlike the once proud strong captain. A breathing mask was pulled over his face. And his breathing was harsh and ragged; his face was contorted with pain and anger. His lips were swollen from a raging fever.

"He looks like he's not going to make it through, Tyson!" The once optimistic teen was so down, he couldn't even smile. Only tears fell down his face onto Kai. It was washing away the blue paint, leaving Kai seeming more human. Something they both didn't want to see, they wanted him to seem more immortal than ever now. They wanted to hear the arrogant voice and the big ego…but not this… anything but the silence of death.

"Shush" Hugged Tyson, "He's going to be fine, he's always made it out of the most difficult situations!" Despite the confident words and actions the dragoon blader was shattered. He had so many questions for them. So many… It pained him to no end that this person's life was going to end… But it won't! He forced himself to believe.

_If only I was quicker when I heard the shot if only I was quicker I could have helped! _He slammed his hand on the side of the white van.

_I COULD HAVE HELPED! DAMMIT! _He screamed to himself in silent frustration. He felt so useless!

His thoughts were interrupted as the hospital came into view. His heart lightened slightly at the sight of the white building.

_Live Kai! _

* * *

_Kiko cat: so what you think? I love reviews so please just push that blue button down there._


	4. Because a phoneix never dies

Kiko cat: I'm so sorry for the late update…. I couldn't get onto my fanfiction for a while… and figuring what to write… But hey! Here's the new chapter! This chapter may be a little dark because it talks a little about Kai's past… And I made some scenes up… Oh let me stop the talking now…

Enjoy!  
Chapter 4: …Because a phoenix never dies...

* * *

It was more terrible than pain could ever give.

His life flashed before his eyes. The years when he was small to now; he could remember it all. It renewed him with more sorrow than he could take. That memory again…

_**Bang!**_

That sound, again could he never forget it?

_Her face held shock, confusion and betrayal. Her body was rigid, as if frozen in that one shape. She looked at where the bullet had gone through her. Slowly as if her senses had come back she touched the fast spreading blood on her dress. _

_Her deep crimson eyes glazed and blood clouted her mouth as she tried to speak. _

_The beautiful angel of death was she. _

_Crystal tears fell down her face, _

"_Father, how could you?" She asked the man named Voltaire who was holding back her screaming son. He smirked,_

"_Your death was just necessary, Yukashi" _

_She widened her eyes in anger, _

"_Yes, my death is necessary, but you will never capture Dranzer, Dranzer will never be yours! Never! Because a phoenix," She whispered "a phoenix will never die… Kai…. Dranzer will obey you and you only… she's yours," She smiled the last, "My little fire phoenix…" _

_Her eyes rolled back and she fell. Her jet black hair streamed forwards; as she hit the ground the small Kai had screamed,_

"_MOTHER!"_

He almost found it funny. His mother was killed by a bullet and now he was too. Was it inherited in the family line?

He was going. He was _dying_. His breathe grew more rapid. He was fading away. His body felt numb, he was _so_ cold. Where was the fire that was once in him? When was it now? All the courage of holding him together in the abbey. Where was it now?

_I've failed_

Memories he had buried for all years were resurfacing rapidly: the pain, the fear, the shame, the loss of hope, the loss of innocence, the loss of the will to live...  
…

_I've failed._

He was bracing death, all those years made him stop struggling. The times when his body and soul was broken, he had struggled. All the pain tearing through him, he had struggled the brutal purple eyes, the hard mouth… he had struggled. It just made everything worse. He _stopped _struggling.

_But when had the great Kai Hiwatari ever given up? _

Why? Every time he closed his eyes he saw screaming. He saw so many people's last moments that it would haunt him forever. The blood. The glazed eyes. The dying breathes.

He tried so hard to distant his life from everyone. He wanted no one to touch him or him to touch others. No more hurt. Just no more pain. No more. He would never forget the first time he was… taken.

But what would happen to Rei? His grandfather didn't care what Boris did to him… and he was the Lord's grandson… what would happen to the Chinese boy? Would he be broken too? Would he be touched like he did? Rei himself had suffered but not losing his innocence… Not yet.

_Let him deal with his own troubles. But… but… _

He was the one who made him let his guard down… he was the one who taught him how to feel emotions again. He was the _only_ one who had made him laugh in all those years apart from Tala. Oh god Tala what would happen to him? Voltaire had been obsessed with getting into the boy abbey since he knew that Rei was a member of the Kon family and since the display of the dark aura of hurt.

_It was so unfair. IT'S SO UNFAIR! _

He thought again to the time when Rei had lost Drigger when he had fought Kevin, they had gone to the mountains to look for it or rather train. That time when emotions filled him again.

_The full moon was in the sky. Yet the night was dark, it was black like the shadows. It was the darkest night they had all experienced. _

_Kai sat there in the blackest corner, listening to the breathings of his team mates. He had thought them all asleep until he heard a muffled sound of crying. _

_Crystal tears were falling from the amber. One by one the sorrow poured out from the heart. Each telling their own story. The boy had pulled his knees till his face… The face looked so broken... the innocent eyes were over brimmed with tears. _

_Anger had filled the phoenix. Kai stalked up to his team mates. Hard words had come tumbling from his lips _

"_Why are you crying? You have nothing to cry about! NOTHING! YOU HAVE A LIFE UNLIKE OTHERS! YOU- YOU HAVE YOUR INNOCENCE! AND YOU CAN ALWAYS GET YOU'RE BITBEAST BACK!" He stood breathless for the moment. Suffering Amber glared at the phoenix with unspoken hatred. _

"_And how do you know I haven't been… and how would you know I haven't suffered? I have never known what you have been through but can it get worse than living in a so-called camp! This pretty face of mine was getting me no where! My bitbeast was the only, the only thing that was with me the whole time! And finally being adopted into Lee's family- that was the worst. Eyes roamed me do you know it? I felt their lust, I felt them seeing through me! Maybe that's why the whole white tiger team despised a slut leading the team! That was the only way to survive! To gain the favours through others by putting on shows… YOU'RE NOT THE ONLY ONE SUFFERING FROM THEIR CHILDHOOD!_

_So why do you care? Kai! You would never understand me! Understand these tears! Understand why they are shed! UNDERSTAND WHY I EVEN CARE! CAUSE YOU WILL NEVER KNOW SO LEAVE OFF AND MIND YOUR OWN BUSNESS!" _

_It was then Kai realised that this boy was putting on a mask for everyone. There was so much hidden hurt in this person and that he realised with shock Rei had seen through him._

_Avoiding eye contact he felt the familiar stab of pain through his frozen heart. He had felt pity... after all those years of turning his heart into ice. _

"_I'm… Get some sleep Rei, we are getting up at exactly six," with a softer tone he added, "We'll get Drigger back" _

_He turned from his room mates' bed and returned to his bed. _

It was then he had begun to trust again. He understood the feeling of being unwanted.

He closed his eyes welcoming the dark. His insides lightened and the pain didn't seem to weigh him down anymore. He was going to leave soon. He felt so light. He was leaving this place forever…. But what bout Rei it asked. Was he going to leave him to suffer again in the hands of Boris?

…**Don't give up… **

_I can't _

…**Don't give up**

_I really can't_

…**Don't give up…**

_HOW? _

…**Don't give up**

_Tell me how! _

… **Never give up no matter what… **

Bright lights blinded him. He gasped.

Tyson gazed.

The red lights were still on. The operation room, he was still in it….how long was it now? Six hours? Max was sleeping in one of the plastic chairs. It had been too much for him- this entire ordeal was too much for anyone. No matter how much Kai had always tried to push them away they had always stood by him… Didn't he know that by now? They had always stood by him even though he was Voltaire's grandson and everything in Russia.

He turned his eyes on the sleeping Max, and felt his heart anger in rage.

He had thought that beating Tala in the Demolition boys would have solved everything. But Tyson guessed not anymore. That Tournament had cost so much.

It had taken Dranzer and Draciel away and nearly killed the Chinese boy. It had also turned the heart of their captain.

"OH WHEN WILL THIS ALL END?" the champion yelled into the silence of the hospital.

_Black Dranzer spun away rapidly avoiding all the other beyblades attack. Drigger and Dragoon were barely spinning._

"_We gotta keep going!" yelled Tyson. Sweat was covering his entire body he looked at Dragoon, he knew one more fatal attack and all would end. But Rei seemed to still attacking the dark phoenix with all his might. What was wrong with Rei? He was being too reckless and that would cost him his bitbeast._

"_Rei! Stop attacking like that! You're going to lose!" Ignoring Tyson, Rei screamed. _

"_Drigger! Tiger Claw!" The white beyblade flew towards the black beyblade. The black beyblade avoided it with ease and countered, sending sparks and Drigger back. _

"_Heh, Rei you cannot win, weakling! This is how you attack! As I thought I would need to show you BLACK DRANZER!" His crimson eyes were darkened in delight. _

_Tyson watched helplessly as Rei's beyblade flew through the air into Dragoon. _

"_Move Dragoon!" The wind dragon flew into the air sending the white tiger back down on its feet. _

"_Phew" Tyson breathed a sign of relieve. But he saw then that there was no will in Rei's eyes. He didn't want to fight anymore. _

_The white beyblade also stopped spinning in its place; there was no point in fighting if there was no hope in the blader itself. _

"… _You win…" The Chinese boy gazed with dead eyes, "…You win… I'm so sorry Drigger .I'm so tired of fighting, I'm so tired of being with people that also seem to deceive me." _

"_Rei?" Tyson asked uneasily, there was something wrong. He couldn't place the feeling, "Rei, Kai is being controlled don't let him hurt you now!" _

"_Is he? He craves for power he got it! I'm nothing! He said it! I'M NOTHING! WHY DO I CARE! LET HIM DIE FOR ALL I CARE! THERE'S NOTHING I CAN DO NOTHING!" _

_Just then a green Beyblade flew down from the sky sending black Dranzer back from its prize. _

"_Whoa Rei! I can hear you all the way from here, and nice to see you by the way!" Beamed a blonde haired boy from the helicopter. _

"_You're back!" yelled Tyson in delight. _

_Max suddenly skydived down from the helicopter, a huge green parachute erupted from behind his back. "You're going down Kai!" _

"_We'll see."_

"_Go BLACK DRANZER!" _

"_GO Draciel!" _

_The green turtle was strong. Kai had to admit it. Max had gotten a lot stronger from the last training session they done. _

_He was now a worthy opponent. _

_Each move he saw as the beyblades clashed was perfectly delivered, less damage to the turtle and more to the black phoenix. And it was sending Black Dranzer back with each attack. _

_Black Dranzer was supposed to be unbeatable. And the Draciel was pounding it._

_Black Dranzer was wearing out. He looked up into the eyes of his team mates and saw hate. Amber eyes looked at him in hate. Dark blue and bright blue looked at him in disgust. His friends were looking at him in hate. What had Black Dranzer done to him? _

"**_NO!" _**

_Black Dranzer and Draciel collided in mid- air creating a blinding light. The impact had caused the ice underneath them to break apart. _

_To his shock he fell into the cold water. _

"_KAI!" All of his ex-team mates yelled. Rei tried to grab his hand but he wouldn't take it._

"_Don't you hate me?" He asked bewildered after all he had tried to steal their bitbeasts._

"_NO" yelled Tyson. _

_He offered a hand to the Dranzer Beyblader, but he still wouldn't take it. He didn't notice he was sinking deeper with the ice. _

"_Don't you hate me?" He repeated, "Because you can leave me right here right now."_

"_You are our Captain and out friend we would never leave you here no matter what you have done to us and we need you to train us." _

"_But… but…. What I…"_

"_Come take my hand!" Shouted Tyson and offered his hand. Kai looking at the rest of his team mates faces. _

_He took a firm grip of Tyson's hand. _

The lights on the operation room turned green. Tyson woke up Max.

"Max! Maxie! The lights have turned green. Weary Blue eyes snapped open, he scrambled to his feet.

"Where's the doctor?" He gabbled

"They're coming Max! Calm down!"

_Calm down? I can't believe that just came from me after all I'm just as scared._

The doors open and five people came out.

"So how is our friend Kai doing!"

No answer.

"HOW'S KAI!" The two boys yelled.

No answer. The doctor took off his gloves.

The feeling of dread was settling in the atmosphere.

"CAN'T YOU HEAR US!"

"We did our best."

"You- what." Yelled Tyson.

"Kami, he can't be" gasped Max

"Your friend is _dead_."

_Tbc…_

_

* * *

_

Kiko cat: Now now don't cry... there'll be more of him...hint hint. anyway don't sue or flame me! and remember to reveiw!


End file.
